Omega vs Alpha
by rgarbett
Summary: Omegas are almost always female, Alphas are almost always male. However, omega Alfred resents his twin brother, Alex (2p!America) who is an Alpha. The American is in hiding in a school that assumes Alfred is an Alpha, he makes a few unlikely friends and allies in a harsh school. Rated M for language, sexual slurs as well as sexual scenes. Yaoi included.


Alfred was a tall, strong, and intelligent but an Omega. Alex was a smart ass, sadistic, thin and an Alpha. They were twins with a deep, deep hate of one another. Their looks were similar except Alfred was a golden blonde with bright blue eyes, whereas Alex had dark reddish brown hair, accompanied with a light brownish eye color- in certain lights it looked almost red. They both had the same hair style and the same stubborn cowlick that defied gravity.

It was the same every morning, so why would this one be different. Alfred just got out of the shower and threw on a simple black t-shirt that was a little bit too big for him, and some simple dark jeans. His hair was still wet as he was munching down his cereal, mindful of the clock. He didn't want to be late for school; it was the first day back from break.

The blonde ignored the fact that this week was the cursed week of him being in his heat. Always wafting off those damned pheromones and slight smell that attracted Alphas- much to his displeasure. Alfred was heavily medicated much like a birth control packet. The pheromones and smell was greatly reduced thanks to the medication. It wasn't like he wanted to be born as an Omega. He had every personality trait and habits of a full blown Alpha. It was confusing and heart wrenching to even think about. The boy stopped eating his breakfast and stared down at his bowl.

Just as he felt the weight of the world sink on his shoulders, Alfred's favorite song came on his headphones and he slipped them over his ears and enjoyed the beat, softly bouncing his head to the beat. The world then seemed brighter in that moment. A smile spread a crossed his face and he knew right then that he was in a fantastic mood- nothing could bring him down

Except his twin brother.

Alex walked in the kitchen and looked at his twin's broad back. _What a loser._ He sneered in his head and played with his tongue ring until he noticed that he brother had finally gotten his _glasses._ Alex snorted a laugh and walked past Alfred, slapping him in the back of his head.

Alfred mad a growl noise and slipped off his headphones. "What the hell Alex?! I almost spilt my milk!" The blonde growled and glared at his Alpha twin brother. The red brunette turned and glanced at his brother with a glare and a smirk, knowing that it should make the Omega cower with submission. Alfred's body twitched but he maintained his glare and held his stance, resisting breaking the eye contact.

Alex had a clicking noise with his tongue and walked up to his brother, leaning over his with that same smirk, the sun shining on his snake bites piercings under his bottom lip. Alex wanted to make Alfred remember his place; Alex liked the control over his bigger twin brother. The brunette hit the bowl of milk and made it spill all over Alfred's stomach and lap.

"You fucking prick!" Alfred yelled out and jumped up, blue eyes blazing. Alex stood straight as Alfred sized up against him, the blonde clearly bigger and stronger. "Whatcha gonna bout it?!" Alex yelled and shoved Alfred back.

The blue eyes blazed stronger as he swung his fist forward hitting his twin square in the jaw. Alex's head snapped back as his brown eyes turned a shade closer to red. He tackled his brother using his momentum, sending them both into the ground. Raining his fists down while curses spewed from his mouth.

Alfred blocked any punches to his face but felt other hits rain down on his chest, arms, and stomach. He looked up to see his brother's alpha in full force, teeth bared even. "You are on your heat huh?" Alex laughed as he grabbed a handful of the blond hair.

Alfred kneed his brother in the gut and threw him off of himself. "Don't fucking touch me!" Alfred snarled, nostrils flared and ignoring his internal struggled of surrendering to the alpha.

Alex just smirked and chuckled a little. "You'd like that too much pork chop." He smirked out as Alfred lunged at him, elbowing him in the stomach where he kneed earlier. "I am the alpha! Know your place, Omega!" Alex roared out that made Alfred the more pissed. "As if I would stand down to you!" The blonde roared back until he saw his bother quickly undo his belt and move so fast it was dizzying.

The black leather belt with studs smacked right into Alfred's face, flinging his glasses a crossed the room landing with a clatter. Alfred felt the studs cut open his cheek, the warm blood trickling down his jaw. Before he could react, the belt slapped into him again and a foot came into contact with his stomach, throwing him backwards. Alfred scrambled to get back up but he was pinned to the ground, with the belt now around his throat.

"Submit!" Alex hissed out, daringly close to his brother's face. "No!" Alfred breathed out as the belt got a little tighter, chocking off his air. The belt constricted more as the brown eyes were now maroon with his anger, surging off in waves of energy and dominance. All the air was leaving the blonde's lungs slowly.

"Boys!" a woman's yelled and ran down the stairs. The woman's blue eyes were wide and looked tired and her brown hair was sticking out every direction, hinting that she just woke up. "Alex!" She yelled out and stormed towards the kitchen.

Alex quickly got off Alfred and pulled the belt off, growling warningly at Alfred. The omega submitted and quickly got up. The blonde picked up his glasses and slipped them back on, but quickly walked passed them both and basically ran up the stairs, skipping a step each time.

"Alex." The woman said with her arms crossed over her chest. Their mother was a Beta, whose alpha husband had abandoned because one of his sons was an omega, a shameful mistake making the Beta give up her offspring to later commit suicide. Omegas were supposed to be only weak and cute females, not males. It was a rarity but not in the accepting kind.

"He needs to stop acting like an alpha." Alex hissed out to his mother only to earn a sigh and her pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now he had to go back to school from spring break, looking like he got in a fight." She said with some anger in her voice. "Please just protect your brother, rather than belittling him." She said and reached out to touch her son.

Alex flinched and backed away before she could touch him. He growled profanities as he grabbed his bag and walked to the kitchen door. "Tell Al to find his own ride. He smells disgusting, I can't stomach it." He said and slammed the door behind him.

Alfred and Alex shared a car, their dad's old car. Their mother's had her own car that didn't run but they couldn't afford another vehicle. The woman turned and walked up the stairs and knocked on Alfred's door.

"Come in." she heard him say. The woman walked in and saw him slipping on another clean one that had a captain America shield logo on it. The woman couldn't help but smile, until she saw the cut on the boy's cheek.

Alfred looked up and shrugged. "It's nothing." He said and swung his back pack over his shoulder. "It's going to give you a black eye." She said absent mindedly and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll look cool!" He added and smiled down at her. Alfred approached her and hugged her small frame, taking extra care to be gentle with her. She was the only one he would open up to. "The bus." She simple said and handed him some extra money. "Thanks. I'll be home after work." He replied, kissed her forehead and ran out of the house to the bus stop.

Feeling his kiss going through her forehead. Of course it would. This woman who had now taken them in was not their mother, but a caring woman that took them by the compassion in her heart. She lacked one thing- a body. This woman was a spirit, a ghost that could only be seen by them. Her name was Mary and her own children died at a young age, making her ghost roam around with a unfinished purpose of raising her children.

_The ghost had stumbled upon a small child crying to himself in an abandoned house, only to see a woman's lifeless body- the child's mother. "Shh little one." The ghost cooed to the child seeing him twitch and panic, looking at the woman. "I will take care of you now." Her voice was like honey that echoed softly off the walls. The blonde boy nodded his head at her with big blue eyes full of tears. _

Alfred had missed his first class which was English. So he just made his way to the locker room and got changed for PE. He went out to the track and began to run laps, testing his endurance. Physical training was almost important to the young youth; better keep it up while he can.

Arthur briefly wondered where the loud American was but he focused on the professor's dull speech, following along in his textbook and taking notes like a good student.

The Brit glanced out the window after glancing at the class. Ten minutes left. His green eyes caught a familiar shape sprinting along the track. He rolled his eyes and figured the stupid boy would skip class to exercise. _Stereotypical Alpha _Arthur thought to himself and huffed out, clearly annoyed.

The bell rang and everyone packed their bags and left for their next classes. Arthur's next class was PE with that overly energetic American again. The small British alpha got changed in the locker room along with the rest of the boys and made their way out to the field.

Arthur squinted and held up a hand, shieling the sun from his vision as he saw the coach talking to the American and looked... worried? No that wasn't it. Arthur shrugged and approached with the class to the coach.

"Okay we will all be playing some American style flag football." He announced and received groans and grumbles of unapprovingly students. As he explained more, Arthur's green eyes roamed over the Alfred, standing awkwardly from the group.

The coach asked for Alfred and him to demonstrate a play. The man had four little flags; the tips tucked in his shorts and ran past the coach as the man tried to grab a flag. Alfred was quick and twirled in the air, out of the way.

In the turn, Arthur's eyes caught a gash, pink skin that gave away an injury and dark skin around his eye. Arthur slightly gasped at the sight but the class didn't seem to have noticed. The coach split the groups up and did the most bizarre thing. Instead of throwing Alfred in a team, he ordered him to do more training and running around the track.

Alfred nodded and walked over to the track. Arthur glanced at the coach and ran up to the American. "You were not in class today. Why?" He asked and his eyes looked at the cut cheek. It had the gash along with a welt and some scratches. "I ran late. Figured it would be stupid to get to class with only ten minutes left." He laughed and looked back towards the group. "Better join in." He added and walked past Arthur.

Just as the bigger man walked passed the smaller, the wind slightly picked up. Arthur just so happened to breathe in and got a scent. It was a musky but slightly sweet smell, definitely appealing to him. "Oh god... " he whispered and breathed in once more until the smell was gone. He knew right then- Something was wrong with Alfred, but what was it?

Arthur struggled with the game because he was slightly distracted from a strange smell wafting through the air. Everyone else seemed to slightly be disoriented and extremely uptight. The Brit watched Alfred disappear towards the basketball courts; the smell disappearing. The game then picked up without any annoying interruptions or strange smells.

Everyone walked to the locker room, Arthur hated being compared to the bigger males so he waited until he was the last one to shower. He began to run shampoo through his hair as he heard the door open and a very familiar smell hit him. Arthur slightly grew weak in the knees and felt a strange hunger in his stomach. He quickly washed his hair out and scrubbed his body as he heard the other shower turn on.

Arthur quickly shut off the water and put his towel on, exiting as fast as he could. His foot found a puddle on the slick floor and made him slip, he made a squeaking noise as his balance was thrown off and his head hit the wet tile. "Arthur!" He heard someone say and blinked a couple times to see Alfred leaning over him. "Dude are you okay?!" Alfred asked with worry clear in those big honest eyes.

Arthur was about to speak but he breathed in that scent again and found his head growing fuzzy. It was too much. "What's that smell?" Arthur muttered out and the Brit heard the other gasp as Alfred's face went red and he stood up, backing away from the smaller man very quickly

The Brit's green eyes trailed over the man's tan and muscled body. He could see multiple bruises on his body that made him question if he fought in his free time. Those green eyes trailed down to the towel that had slipped dangerously low on his hips. Arthur's eyes snapped up but settled on Alfred's neck. There was a clear bruise that circled around his neck.

"Wha-" Arthur began to ask what happened but the blonde American spun on his heel and disappeared from view. Alfred sprinted to his locked and got dressed in record time, praying the other didn't figure it out.

'_Please tell me he doesn't know. Oh please God.'_ He thought in his head, as he sprinted out of the locker room into the school's hallways.

He walked to the lunch room and grabbed a tray, getting two slices of pizza and sat down at a pretty vacant table. He opened his bottle of water and heard someone sit next to him. He glanced over and saw a girl sit down a few feet away. She had long silver hair that hung down to the small of her back and the fiercest violet eyes he had ever seen.

Alfred knew right then that it was Natalya, Ivan Braginsky's younger sister. This girl was thin and smaller than Alfred but he could see her toned muscles through the sleeves of her long black sleeved shirt with a band name on it, and a red scarf. Today she was wearing a dark blue mini skirt, her black leggings, with black combat looking boots. Basically Alfred thought she looked like a badass punk chick.

'_Better than her stuffy dress.' _Alfred thought to himself and nibbled on his piece of pizza. He looked around the lunch room to see all of the tables full, except his. Well he was always constantly bullied by his brother and friends. Everyone had to steer clear of him. He glanced back over to the girl to see her staring at him with her signature glare- which Alfred found out that is just her neutral face expression.

He swallowed hard and put down his food. "Uh, hi." He stumbled out and felt nervous under her gaze. "Do not worry. I am a friend, not foe." She said with her insanely thick accent. "Friend?" Alfred asked, clearly confused.

Natalya looked at him again as if she was reading his soul. "Da. I know you are different." She said so casually it made Alfred's heart stop. Wait... what?! She knew?! How in the hell?!

Alfred sputtered and then glared at his food. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He muttered, taking an inhuman sized bite out of his pizza. He heard the Belarusian make a huffing noise and shuffle around.

The blonde peeked back over to see her dump her tray and sit back down with the same, soul singeing stare. "Make haste with eating. I must talk to you." She said and flicked her hair, carefully scanning the crowd. Alfred laughed and looked at her like she was trying to be a standup comedian. "Aren't we already talking?" He laughed and shook his head, taking another big bite

"There are too many ears." She added and looked down at her nails; not caring about Alfred's confused face. Her violet eyes snapped back up and glared at those blue eyes. The American finished his food quickly and sighed with contentment as he dumped his tray.

Natalya grabbed his wrist and began to drag him outside the back door. The blonde was confused as all hell especially when she pulled him on the side of the school that was out of sight. The man's blue eyes wandered to a certain part of the grass that was next to the building. It was pushed down looking like something was placed there. "This is my own favorite place to sit and think." She explained and let go of his wrist, sitting in the patch of grass. The girl patted the grass next to her while looking back up at Alfred.

"I am different too." Natalya said breaking the silence. Alfred looked at her questioningly then scratched his head. "I'm sorry but what do you mean?" He asked her and stared at the ground. The girl sighed and leaned back against the building. "I know you are an Omega. My older sistra is an Omega too." She stated and glanced over to find Alfred fidgeting with a red face. He looked nervous.

"You are hurt." She simply said in her monotone voice that threw the male through a loop. "Uh.. a little spat with my twin, you know how brothers are." Alfred laughed and rubbed absently minded at his cut cheek. After an awkward pause the blonde cleared his throat and shifted on the grass. "How are you different? I guess omegas can have a big range of personalities and behaviors." He quickly mumbled.

Natalya sat back up and looked at him. "I am an alpha." She whispered. The blonde male jumped and looked at her with wide eyes. Alpha females were just as rare and not accepted like male Omegas. _'She knows my pain.'_ He thought to himself and sighed.

"Natalya, I had no idea. I'm sorry..." He trailed off and looked into the sky, not knowing what to even say. They were both in a rough situation that didn't look too bright. Alfred then got a bright idea and jumped up at the thought, making the girl flinch.

"Natalya! Let's be like a pack!" He said loudly with a giant smile. The girl's face went ten shades of red when she heard the boy's outburst. "W-what?!" She stammered out and glared at him with a red face.

Alfred's own face went red as he really thought about what he just said. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" He quickly said and flailed his arms as if to erase his words in the air. "I just meant it as we got each other's backs." He added and pulled some grass out of the earth.

Natalya watched him and laughed loud enough to make the other flinch from the sound. He never heard her laugh before. His blue eyes glanced over to see the girl's face still red but holding her stomach, laughing like she heard the funniest joke.

"What?" Alfred asked with an annoyed tone. The girl stopped laughing and wiped at her eye. "Yes let's have each other's backs." She simply said and stood up abruptly and held out her hand to the male. Alfred grabbed her hand and could already feel her Alpha energy within her body. It was quite powerful he noted.

"We go back now, da?" She asked him with her thick accent and regular glare. Alfred wouldn't say anything but her expression looked softer somehow and her mouth wasn't in a scowling frown but a soft and gentle tilt upwards. This was new. The blonde nodded enthusiastically and allowed himself to be helped up and began to follow her inside.

Alfred was following the girl and watched her hair sway in the wind until he felt a large hand grab the back of his bomber jacket and pull him backwards, ripping him off his feet. He lout out a squeak- a manly squeak mind you.

Natalya swirled around to see Alfred's twin brother holding him back and throw him to the ground. The girl growled naturally and approached the man with his two lacrosse teammates.

She approached them with her arms across her chest and a death glare on her face. "Let him go." She growled towards Alex. The man glanced up with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Oh are you gonna make me princess?" Alex said with his thick New Jersey accent he picked up. Too many mafia movies Alfred always thought.

Her eyes turned a darker shade of purple as she crept a smile on her face. It was not a smile that made guys swoon over, no, it was the type of smile her brother would always wear when he was ready to beat someone to a pulp.

Alex's friends all gulp and were clearly uncomfortable but not backing down. "Know your place Omega." He spat out at the girl with all the confidence of the world. Natalya clearly twitched. Not from hurt at the words but it was of pure anger. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." She said with her voice a dangerous tone.

Alfred just laid there and felt his brother's hand slightly quake either from fear or anger, he couldn't tell.

Alex stood up chuckling as his eyes grazed up and down the girl like she was some prized meat. Of course Natalya made a disgusted noise and stepped closer. "Let Alfred go." She hissed out again with fire in her eyes. Alfred tried to shuffle away but was seized by Alex's hand again, but tightly in his hair.

"Make me." The brunette spat out that made Natalya growl once again. The two men chuckled and walked up to her with wicked smiles. "Good to see that you aren't a gay boy _Alfie._" He sneered out and slapped the boy with his free hand. Alfred ignored the slap and glared up at his brother.

Then a clicking noise caught his attention, and those blue eyes stilled on the female Alpha. In both of her hands were two switch blades shining brightly in the sunlight and murderous smile on her face.


End file.
